Unusual Mix
by animewriter000
Summary: are there kids who don't remind you of their parent or siblings at all? For example, a son of Zeus being this antisocial ball of gloom, or a son of Posideon who is afraid of water? Well welcome to 10 years later into the future. Where the gods have found new heroes. But will the heroes be able to meet the original heroes' standard or will they fall in their own fears and problems?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered about how weird it would be if a new pack of demigods enter the camp. But none of them seem like they fit in with who their god parent is? For example, a son of Zeus being this antisocial ball of gloom, or a son of Posideon who is afraid of water? Well welcome to 10 years later into the future. The war with the Mother Earth has ended. The original group has grown up and is now living their own lives. But the gods aren't done yet. No, they need new heroes, and their target is on a group of unlikely teens. But will the group be able to meet the original's standards? Or will they fall in their own mess of problems?


	2. Chapter 2

Have you ever wondered about how weird it would be if a new pack of demigods enter the camp. But none of them seem like they fit in with who their god parent is? For example, a son of Zeus being this antisocial ball of gloom, or a son of Posideon who is afraid of water? Well welcome to 10 years later into the future. The war with the Mother Earth has ended. The original group has grown up and is now living their own lives. But the gods aren't done yet. No, they need new heroes, and their target is on a group of unlikely teens. But will the group be able to meet the original's standards? Or will they fall in their own mess of problems? OC PLUS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

CHARACTERS:

Name: Lucas Slay, child of Zeus, age 16, issue: antisocial, no leadership skills

Name: Brian Pierce, child of Poseidon, age 15, issue: fear of water

Name: Miki Love, child of Hades, age 15, issue: energetic and bubbly, loves singing

Name: Steph Laurent, child of Aphrodite, age 16, issue: part of the Hunters, punkster

Name: Skylar Night, child of Ares, age 15, issue: master of fighting, hates fighting

Name: Andrew Mist, child of Athena, age 16, issue: hates school and studying

Name: Brie Zhang, child of Hephaestus, age 15: hates getting dirty, fails at building

Chapter One

Lucas POV

I never asked to be born a demigod. I never asked to be a part of the hero saving people and slaying monsters thing. My goal was to survive high school, college, and then be a burger flipper for my life, surviving on a small salary, living in a small but comfortable apartment. That was my plan for life. I never asked to be the son of one of the Big Three either. And I definitely never asked to be the leader of some problem teens. So Zeus, if you're listening to this, I hope Hera hits you repeatedly. With a metal chair.

It all started on my 16th birthday. Before that, I thought I was a regular kid, living a regular life. But having a man calling himself Hermes come over to the arcade and then dragging me to Olympus isn't very normal. I was justness minding my own business. My mom gave me some extra cash so I am enjoy myself and distract myself from everyone. I love video games, it's my life. And this may seem weird, but my favorite game is Mario. I know, based on that, you're probably like, "wow Lucas. This is why you don't have any friends". And I would be like, "you are so true". I don't have friends, and I prefer to keep it that way. Let's start a few hours before all this happened.

i was walking down the hallway, going to class. There was no one else here, since I wasn't taking my dear sweet time, enjoying the sound of the tardy bell. But I have a good explanation on why I'm purposely trying to be late. Today, we had oral presentations. And my group was two of the shyest kids in my grade. They looked at me, as if expecting me to have the answers for them. I did not. People always think I'm the confident genius jock, cause of my looks. But I'm no where close to it. I was cursed. I never asked be goodlooking, I wanted to be average. If I could, I would shave my hair and wear a beanie for my entire life. My mom always compliment someone on how I look like my dad. She said she was charmed by his bright sparky blue eyes and wavy blonde hair. I didn't know whether to feel insulted or touched by her words. My dad left right after I was born. I didn't really feel hurt, but my mom was. She was so in love with the idiot, and now she's heartbroken. And everyday she sees me, she's probably crying on the inside. To me, that man is nothing but a sperm donor.

"Mr Slay, why aren't you in class?" A voice questioned. I tensed before slowly turning to face my science teacher. I laughed nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Would you believe me if I said I got lost?" I asked with a small smile. She did not look happy, in fact, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot repeatedly.

"Maybe if it was the first day of school. But it's already second semester. I know what you're doing, but you're too late. Your group is going second. Now go" she ordered, opening the door, waiting for me to walk in. I groaned in disbelief. Whenever I do anything where someone expects something great from me, I end up messing up.

I walked into the room, expecting everyone to be panicking and stressing out so they wouldn't pay any attention to me. Instead, I was greeted by tens of twenties of eyes, just staring at me. As if I was some animal on a table, ready to be dissected. I was terrified. I awkwardly walked down the rows, going toward my seat. I don't know when I became scared of people. But the thought of people watching my every move caused me to trip over my own feet. I blinked in surprise before I hit the ground with a thud. I cursed under my breath in pain, before slowly sitting up. My face was heating up as some people snickered and laughed at me. "S-sorry" I apologized quickly before getting up and sitting down in the back row. I hid my face with my book, mentally slapping myself over and over again. Why do I have to be such an idiot?!

"Hey, Lucas. Are you okay?" My friend whispered from behind me. I glanced back before smiling sheepishly. Tori Lean, the first person to ever talk to me. She always tells me that if I just smile and talk more, people wouldn't feel intimidated by me. She says I have a real mean bish resting face. Which I don't, by the way.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I assured quietly. The teacher shushed us and we immediately quieted down. Soon, it was my turn and I dreaded every step I took. Right foot then left foot then right foot then left foot. I kept repeating it in my head as I went to the front of the class. I raised my head up, before paling at the sight of my classmates. Normally, people would be used to their classmates by now. But every day, I feel like I'm the new kid. I swallowed hard, before reading my notecard. "S..so the electrons and the proteins.. I mean protons are atoms of the..uh.. the thing that is in all of our bodies.." I stammered, the words on the notecard changing from English to some random language that I didn't even know. I don't know how it happened but I blanked.

"Lucas?" The teacher asked worriedly, as she touched my shoulder. I glanced up at the teacher before my eyes widened. In replace of my teacher, was some sort of animal. Her head looked normal, but her body was a lion. She had a snake nail and wings. In a flash, I tensed up and dropped the notecard to the ground. I stumbled back and hit the blackboard, panting hard. Mrs Groves, my science teacher. She was a scrawny middle aged woman who loved riddles and questions. Her nickname name was Riddler. She is usually a gentle person, unless you fail a riddle. I was her favorite since I usually got them right. "Lucas?" She repeated again.

I hesitantly stared at her again, expecting to see the same horrifying thing. But it was her again, the same old familiar human face and body.

"Yeah... I'm fine. Sorry, I'm just a bit tired" I admitted, calming down slowly.

"I can take Lucas to the office, Mrs G." Tori called out as she stood up, grabbing her things before walking over to me. "Let's go" she whispered quietly.

"I'm fine, T-" I stopped my sentence when she gave me a death glare. Without another word, she dragged me out of the classroom and into the hall.

"What is wrong with you?" Tori demanded in an annoyed tone. I frowned slightly.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that dragged me out here" I protested back. Tori sighed, shaking her head.

"No, I'm talking about how you have been acting like an idiot all morning" she said bluntly. "You're acting as if you never seen a sphinx before" she said with an eye roll. I stared at her for five, no, I stared at her for fifteen seconds. A sphinx? Is she serious? Isn't a sphinx a mythical creature? I didn't respond at all, only staring at her with a look of absolute confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Tori glared at me before sighing.

"Mrs Groves, Lucas! You looked like you were about to pee yourself! You!-... wait a second.. are you serious right now?" She asked slowly, seeing my dazed expression.

"I have been serious since you pulled me out. I don't get what you want from me, Tori. This isn't a funny joke either" I said bluntly. Despite denying her words, I couldn't deny it completely. She stared back at me before frowning.

She began to curse under her breath in Greek. I did not know what she was saying; but i knew it wasn't good.

"Hera" she explained meekly, as if that answer alone was able to clear up my confusion. She pushed the doors open as we went down the steps. Fresh air was so comforting.

"What do you mean by Hera?" I asked. She stopped walking, as she stared at the ground.

"It's complicated. But you got to trust me here. About ten years ago, there was this group of heroes that saved everyone. They were all powerful and cool, they made a new era for demigods everywhere. They became known as the Heroes of Olympus. There were 7 heroes plus one extra: Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Lessque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, and the most powerful and famous demigod around, Percy Jackson. And well, Hera had this 'amazing' plan. She took two of the powerful heroes, Jason and Percy, and erased their memories. Then she switched and placed them on different sides. Which at least had many problems, but now it's good. The Greeks and the romans are allies now. But well... Hera got arrogant. You see, demigods aren't gods, they don't have immortality. The older they get, the weaker they got. Or so Hera says. So she decided to do some planning. You see, the big three made a promise to never have kids again. But you, Brian, and Miki were before that time. You were all so young when you were placed into the Lotus Hotel. When the war ended, you three were brought out again. But not to be trained, but to live normal lives, or attempt to. She placed 7 satyrs in charge of each. And well, I'm in charge of you. But you, Brian, and Miki are the big three, meaning you guys are stronger. Hera has been limiting and erasing your memories so you won't attract as many minters. I guess she erased your memories again, but your already gaining power again. I didn't want to do this, but I think you need to go to camp." She muttered. I glared slightly. Is she on drugs or something? This can't all be true. It's impossible. This is totally messed up.

"...Are you forcing me to leave my home?" I asked. She slowly took out a long sword as she glared back.

"No. I'm protecting you from your home. Mrs Groves isn't human, she's a monster. She was sent here to watch you and kill you when you least expect it. I'm surprised your not dead yet. It must be because you can actually answer her questions. You survived on luck. But with your little demonstration today. I think she's going to kill you now. So you need to leave. Go home, gather your stuff, do not take any phones; and tell your mom that your going on a little trip. I will take care of the rest. Go to the Empire's State Building. Wait in the lobby." She said. Before I could protest, the doors slammed open, revealing a gigantic monster with a lion body and woman like face. I was horrified. Without another word, I turned and took off running. This shouldn't be possible. This can't be possible. Who's the other six?! Why me?! Why not?! I was terrified. What is happening exactly?! I didn't look back. I kept moving forward, ignoring the screams of anger and bloodlust. What is going on?!


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever wondered about how weird it would be if a new pack of demigods enter the camp. But none of them seem like they fit in with who their god parent is? For example, a son of Zeus being this antisocial ball of gloom, or a son of Posideon who is afraid of water? Well welcome to 10 years later into the future. The war with the Mother Earth has ended. The original group has grown up and is now living their own lives. But the gods aren't done yet. No, they need new heroes, and their target is on a group of unlikely teens. But will the group be able to meet the original's standards? Or will they fall in their own mess of problems? OC PLUS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

CHARACTERS:

Name: Lucas Slay, child of Zeus, age 16, issue: antisocial, no leadership skills

Name: Brian Pierce, child of Poseidon, age 15, issue: fear of water

Name: Miki Love, child of Hades, age 15, issue: energetic and bubbly, wants to be a doctor

Name: Steph Laurent, child of Aphrodite, age 16, issue: part of the Hunters, punkster

Name: Skylar Night, child of Ares, age 15, issue: master of fighting, hates fighting

Name: Andrew Mist, child of Athena, age 16, issue: hates school and studying

Name: Brie Zhang, child of Hephaestus, age 15: hates getting dirty, fails at building

* * *

Chapter Two

Brian POV

"Good job! Next"

"Keep your back straight and try not to curl into a ball next time! Next"

"You keep hesitating! Next." My gym teacher/coach kept yelling as he watched each of us dive into the water. "Alright, cupcake. Your turn. Are you actually going to try this this time? Or are you going to hug the diving board for your dear life again?" He asked, eyeing me down. I stared at the water nervously. Water has always hated me, ever since I was born. Even my mom told me that I was cursed. Whenever I got near it, it seems to be calling for me, taunting me with its waves of evilness. Okay, so I might sound childish, but it's true! The water despises me!

It's as if I was fire and it's trying to devour my very soul. I frowned slightly. "Answer when I'm talking to you, cupcake!" My teacher demanded as he marched right up to my face. He was staring me down, well I guess he was staring me up. Since I was taller than him by a foot or so. Not inches, but an entire foot. He is like 5"0 while I'm standing here at 6"2. Despite being so short, he is still freaking intimidating! With his beady eyes and goatee, he looks like a little goblin. "Are you listening right now, cupcake?!" He yelled with his annoying megaphone that nearly made me deaf. I glared at him.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you already. But who knows when I won't be able to hear again!" I snapped back. The coach gave me the angriest look he could ever make. And for a second, I thought he was going to hit me with his baseball bat that he is always carrying.

I didn't break eye contact, keeping my glare strong. Until the bell rang. Then without another word, I turned and darted out of there as fast as I could. I could hear Coach Hedge yell my name, which I gladly ignored.

"Another day survived without touching the water" I said proudly, entering the locker room as I changed into my casual clothes. A black t-shirt that says, 'swimming is for fishes' and skinny jeans. I walked out in a breath of relief before I got slammed against the lockers.

"Yo Pierce! Mind telling me why you were talking to Holly yesterday?!" Kevin Queen, the jock of all jocks, demanded. He kept his elbow against my neck as I stared meekly.

"It's pretty obvious. She wanted me because unlike you, I'm intelligent" I said before shoving him back.

"What did you just say to me, Pierce?!" Kevin demanded angrily, balling his fists tightly as he prepared to punch me. I stared at him coldly, not backing away.

"You heard me, idiot" I shot back.

"Hey calm down you two! Kevin, Brian was just helping me with my homework. You know he's the best in water science" Holly said as she ran over. Her sweet strawberry perfume making me sick. Holly and Kevin was like the stereotypical couple that is in every movie. Popular ditzy cheerleader and the school quarterback. Holly turned toward me with a bright smile. "Sorry about Kevin. He's just like so easily jealous, ya know?" She asked with a giggle. I rolled her eyes. How can someone be so happy and stupid yet be the meanest chick in school at the same time?

Kevin didn't calm down at all. "If he touches you, I'm ripping his-"

"Yeah Yeah, as if I would want some cheerleader" I interrupted before moving away. I closed my eyes, walking down the hall with my hands in my pockets.

* * *

"I know you said that he's one of 'them' but I can't see it. He just looks like a typical moody teen. Just like everyone else. The kid is very scared of his supposed element! How can you be so sure that that cupcake is the one?" Hedge demanded. He stared into the toilet.

"Calm down, Hedge. Hera took three children during the 1900's. Because she had this vision that it would be important to have the big three somewhere Incase of emergencies. So she hid them in the hotel. The three were only 5-6 years old so they probably didn't know what was going on. Then she took them out and gave them to separate foster homes. They grew up thinking they were all normal humans. Hera has been limiting their powers to avoid attracting monsters. But they're getting strongest. You need to take him to Camp Halfblood. Then we will see if he is a demigod or not" Nico said calmly.

"Hi Coach Hedge!" Will shouted from afar. Nico rolled his eyes before smiling slightly.

"Alright fine. I will see what I can do. But that kid is nothing like that blue loving cupcake. He's way more aggressive and smart" Hedge complained. Nico chuckled.

"Good luck" Nico said before the iris message ended.

"U-Um Coach Hedge.. why are you staring into the toilet and talking to it?" A student questioned nervously, staring at the coach. Hedge glared.

"It's none of your business!" He snapped back before marching out. Great. Now someone thinks he's a weirdo!

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, I left the school. I never liked school, it was annoying and none of the stuff i learn is going to me in the future. I kept my head down low, ignoring people that walked by. This was so stupid. I kicked a pebble away as I walked down the sidewalk, toward my house. Which luckily, was very close by.

"Kevin! Don't!" A shriek ran out. Before I could realize what was happening, Kevin leaped out and dumped a huge glass of water over my head. My eyes widened in horror. It was as if everything was going in slow motion. Water. Water. Water?! Without thinking, I raised my hands over to block the water, preparing myself for instant death. I could already see it now. Brian Pierce, died by getting water poured on them. Tragic.

But that instant never came. I slowly opened my eyes, lowering my hands to see a soaked Kevin and a confused Holly.

"How..?" Holly asked, staring at me like I was some wizard.

"How what? How did that idiot manage to pour water on himself?" I joked, taking a step back. Kevin didn't even react to my insult. He just kept staring at me, which made me feel extremely awkward.

"...No. I saw Kevin pour it on you. But..right before it touched it, the water bent and hit Kevin instead" Holly said with a frown. I blinked a few times before laughing.

"Don't tell me! Are you going to be like, 'Your a Wizard, Brian!' Cause if so, I'm going to have to deny you. That's not possible, and even if you're an idiot. You can't be that big of an idiot to create such lies in your head" I said with an eye roll.

Without another word, I walked past the two. What idiots. I scoffed, shaking my head.

* * *

"Okay, Nico. You were right about one thing. That kid sure is a demigod, and he definitely is the son of Poseidon. The problem is, he's in total denial. How am I supposed to convince him to follow me to camp?" Hedge groaned annoyed.

* * *

"I'm home, Mom, dad!" I called out loudly, closing the door as I took off my shoes. I frowned slightly. "...Mom? Dad?" I asked again, walking toward the living room. That's not right. Mom is a writer and dad is on probation. They wouldn't not be at home. I heard static sounds coming from the room as I crept closer and closer.

"...anyone here?" I asked quieter, grabbing ahold of a butter knife.

Without thinking, I jumped forward, expecting a clown to be standing there.

But instead, it was just the tv on. I sighed in relief, lowering my knife as I walked over to the screen. I turned it off and spun around to go upstairs.

"Hello" a voice called from beside me. I slowly turned to see a monster. Without thinking, I screamed like a little girl. "Now now, don't be so rude. I'm just here to ask you something, young demigod" the creature mused. It's voice was cracky, as if it just sang the opera for 23 hours and drank lemon juice for a hobby. The creature was more like a monstrous dragon. "My name is Python, I am an earth dragon. I was sent here by Gaia to recruit you" it spoke. The monster was long and scaly, filling up my entire kitchen.

She looked like a dragon and a serpent had a baby. But her upper body resembled a woman. Awhile ago, I saw this myth about a lady named Medusa, yeah. This is thing looks like her uglier and way more creepy sister. If she even had sisters. I don't know; I hate mythology class.

"What in the world is Gaia? And why me? I'm not a demigod, I'm a normal human, you ugly hag" I said bluntly, slowly taking steps back. "My Mom is human and so is my dad" I grumbled. Python laughed, before she smiled.

"You poor boy. You don't understand, do you? Your nothing but a piece in the gods' game. You can join us or the very people who took away your real mother" she mused before she slid closer.

"What are you talking about?" I asked hesitantly, unable to move at all. As if my body was paralyzed. She started to talk about how Hera took me from my mom. And how Poseidon abandoned the family. My eyes widened slightly.

"Now do you see? Your nothing to them. Your own father forgot about you. Don't you want revenge?" She hissed out. My bangs covered my eyes, as I fell silent.

"And what am I to you? Aren't I the exact same thing?" I asked bluntly. My eyes narrowed and full of hate. "Your doing the exact same thing to me. You think telling me about this crap will convince me into joining you? You never answered my question. Who are you?" I demanded.

Python's smile vanished as she snarled lowly. "You idiotic boy. Be that way then. Your death will help either way" She snarled before she slid toward me. I turned to run but her tail wrapped around my leg, raising me up. I yelled in surprise as I tried to get away, grabbing onto tables and frames. "This would have been avoided if you just submitted to us!" She hissed before slamming me into the floor. I coughed out blood, my vision blurring. She released me before she raised her hand, her nails growing. Is this the end? I closed my eyes, surrendering. Goodbye Mom, even if your not my real mom, I still love you. Goodbye dad, even though you have been in jail for most of my life, I'm glad you changed for the better for me. And Poseidon? I hope you get hit by a flying pig.

"Everyone you love will die. You are nothing but a coward. A low life coward" She sneered. Mom...dad...i-i-I don't want to die. The words echoed in my head. The images of my family. I don't want to lose them. My eyes slowly opened as I quickly rolled over, avoiding the slashes. I got up fast, panting hard. Everything hurt, there was a ringing in my ear. My eyes shaking slightly. "You should have finished me without saying stuff like that" I breathed out, wiping my mouth. She smirked wide.

"You won't be able to defeat me, boy!" She snarled, sliding at me faster.

"Cupcake! Catch!" Coach Hedge yelled, opening the door as he threw his bat toward me. My eyes widened, turning to him before I caught the bat.

And without hesitation, I swung it into the monster with all my strength. And in an instant, I was covered in...dust? I blinked a few times before taking a step back, hitting the ground. The bat rolling away from me. "...what in hades is going on, Coach?" I breathed out quietly, my hands shaking slightly. I stared up at him, but instead of a human. He was..part goat?

This was way too much in one day. I groaned and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Good job, kid." Was the last I heard before the world went black.

* * *

i hope this is good so far ^^ I think I will make a POV on each of the seven. Some of the characters will meet at camp. And some won't. After chapter 7, I will post a poll on which 3 characters will have the main POVs for Book one(Unusual Mix). I also post one chapter either everyday or every weekend. I will try posting two times each week.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to school, and the surprise amount of homework I get, I will be posting one chapter every other week. I am sorry about this ;3; see you all next week then!


End file.
